


The Little Things

by FortunateM



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateM/pseuds/FortunateM
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that show someone you care.Enjoy!♥
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The Little Things

‘Sometimes, you just gotta think about things from a unique perspective. Take me.’

‘No thank you.’

‘I’m a pretty decent guy, a man’s man, man.’

‘Make him stop.’

‘I have a romantic side that I keep for special occasions.’

‘Very special,’ Ryo mumbled.

‘But you got to show that you love someone with little gestures.’

Drake sighed. ‘I’m going to regret this. What kind of little gestures?’

‘Glad you asked young novice. Example, bringing that special person their morning coffee, taking that special someone to lunch- ‘

‘The hot dog stand round the corner, isn’t a decent lunch,’ said Drake, as doubtful thoughts fleeted across his stoic face.

‘It’s still lunch, and remember, little things, no grand gestures, like back and foot rubs-that one’s pretty good for leading to other things,’ he winked. ‘Small gifts, but nothing too expensive, a detective’s salary ain’t getting you a limousine every night, but it sure can get you a decent horse and cart ride, and a cup of hot chocolate in central park.’

‘So, if I love someone, or care for someone, I have to keep doing little things for them.’

‘Absolutely!’

The swish of a trench coat and the expensive cologne hit the small office before they saw him. ‘Ryo, glad you’re still here, I thought you’d appreciate this,’ Berkeley said, handing over a small nicely wrapped package. ‘I ordered too much Sumatra Mandheling Beans from Indonesia; thought you’d like it.’

‘Wow, thank you, sir.’

‘Oh, and it was great talking today, told you it was an excellent restaurant, managing to snag a seat today was lucky.’ _And expensive._

He moved uncomfortably in the seat as the steam was slowly rising from the opposite desk. ‘Yes, it was, thank you.’

‘Okay then, see you tomorrow, early,’ he stated, tapping twice on Ryo’s desk before leaving.

‘Dee, are you breathing?’ Drake whispered.

‘Yeah Drake, still breathing.’

Ryo leaned back slightly from his desk, and small pops could be heard as he stretched this bones, all the while knowing that Dee’s eyes were always-always on him. Pushing away from the desk, he sauntered over and whispered in Dee’s ear, before grabbing his coat and leaving.

‘Like I said Drake, the little things.’

‘What’d he say, ‘cause you have a real smile right now, not your usual grimace.’

He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. ‘Gotta go!’

Ryo had ordered two times the amount of food, all of Dee’s favourites, and asked for a doggy bag with an extra dessert to go.

Little things.


End file.
